The present invention relates generally to a vehicles and the like for conveying well logging and seismic acquisition equipment and, in particular, to a mobile well services assembly for conveying well logging and seismic acquisition equipment.
Well logging jobs typically involve trucks or similar vehicles that are equipped with a drum containing wireline cable as well as equipment to control the tension and speed of the attached drum or winch. When seismic acquisition is desired at the job site, additional equipment, such as an additional vehicle, must be brought in, disadvantageously decreasing efficiency of the logging operation.
It is always desirable to provide a mobile assembly for delivering a plurality of well services including well logging and seismic jobs.